Is this, Real?
by Sexy-Yaoi-Lover
Summary: Ichigo and Ishida yaoi. Dont like dont read! XD Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a Bleach Yaoi! If you dont like it, dont read.

IshidaxIchigo pairing.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Chapter one! XD<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into class, his head hurting a little and still trying to clear his head from waking up, even though he'd already been up for a few hours.<p>

_'Damn,.. This is what I get for not being able to sleep last night, even after fighting Hollows. But even when I finally **did** get to sleep...'_

He froze as his eyes landed on Ishida. His raven-black hair, deep blue eyes, perfect skin,.. The sound of class starting snapped him back to reality and he sat down. All through the day, he couldnt stop thinking about Ishida, no matter how hard he tried, the only think he succeeded in was making his head hurt worse. Lunch had to have been the worst. The whole time he was sitting there next to Ishida, doing his best to ignore him. Or at least not give him any kind of idea as to what he had dreamed last night.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki?"

_'Damn,..'  
><em>

"No im fine! Why wouldn't I be? Idiot.." Ichigo said.

Ishida just went back to reading, a little irritated.

_'Damn.. Why did I have to be like that?'_

After lunch, sitting in class was worse then before. Now he felt bad about what he had said to Ishida. His head hurt so much he just put his head down on his desk. Finally, class was over and he could leave. He dragged his feet as he walked home, not knowing what to do. Why did he have that crazy dream last night? About Ishida of all people! _'What the hell! I dont like him! I could never like Ishida!'_ Visions from his dream keep flashing through his mind. _'Ishida under him,.. The feel of his lips,.. His bare skin,...' _Ichigo shook his head.

"Damnit! Why wont it stop?" He sighed and continued home. When he walked in the door, his dad tried to put his feet in his stomach. Ichigo caught his leg and threw him backwards, heading to his room before his idiot of a father could come at him again.

He dropped his stuff and fell onto his bed, his dream replying over and over every time he closed his eyes. After a while he got up and looked out his window. '_I need to get out..'_ He left his house without being noticed and walked to the park. The park was empty, so he sat on a swing looking up at the sky as it slowly changed from orange to blue to black. _'I guess I should head back. At least I dont have school tomarrow. That should give me a day or two to think things over.'_

As he turned a corner on his way home his heart skipped several beats then started pounding. Ahead of him was Ishida, carrying quite a few bags. Ichigo was going to try and ignore him until he dropped a bag or two.

"Hey Ishida..!"

Ichigo ran up to him.

_'Oh great,..' _Ishida thought.

"Let me help you with those" Ichigo said, picking up the bags on the ground.

"Um, alright... My house is just a few blocks away... It wont take long."

They walked in silence, Ichigo's heart and mind racing. Finally they walked up the stairs to Ishida's apartment. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Just set them in the kitchen."

"Alright.." Ichigo set the bags down then stood there, not sure what to do. Making up his mind he turned for the door. Then he stopped.

"Hey, Ishida,.. Sorry,.. About what happened at lunch..."

Ishida looked up from putting some things away.

"I um,.. I didnt mean it,.. Wen I called you an idiot..."

Ishida pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Its alright." He said standing.

"See you monday" Ichigo said.

Ishida nodded.

"Uryu.." Ichigo said, turning back around to face him.

_'He used my first name...' _

"Yeah?"

Ichigo walked over to him. Ishida stared up at him.

"Is something wro-"

Ichigo kissed him. Ishida's eyes got wide.

"K-kurosaki,.. w-what are y-you d-doing..?"

Ichigo kissed him again, slowly pulling him closer. Ishida closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller mans shoulders. He felt Ichigo's tongue at his lips, asking to come in. He parted his lips, letting the Shinigami slip his tongue inside. The kiss got deeper, Ichigo pulling him closer with Ishida returning the favor. They parted for breath. Ishida looked up into Ichigo's eyes just inches away from his and saw something he had never seen before. For once there was no trace of anger, just,.. yearning, adoration. For him. Ichigo kissed him again.

"See you monday,.." He said quietly before leaving Ishida standing there, stunned, heart pounding.

"Yeah,.. Monday,.." Ishida whispered to himself as he slowly leaned against the sink and lowered himself to the tile floor.

* * *

><p>Please review! I need reviews, it really helps XD. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning- **Yaoi. Dont like dont read!

Hello! Thank you for reading to chapter 2! I hope you liked chapter one! Thank you for reading, and enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Monday finally came and Ichigo couldnt wait to get to school. When he walked into class Ishida blushed without even looking up from his book, causing Ichigo to blush too. He caught up with Ishida after school.<p>

"Can I walk you home?"

Ishida blushed.

"S-sure, Kurosaki,..But you dont have to if its too much out of your way,.."

Ichigo grinned and Ishida turned even redder.

"Because you said that, now I have to. Besides, what if a Hallow attacks you? You might need saving" Ichigo whistled and started walking.

"Kurosaki! I would not need saving! Hey, wait up!" He yelled as he ran to catch up.

_'What should I do what should I do,...'_ Ichigo kept thinking as they walked, not sure if he should do anything or not in case he freaked Ishida out. But he didnt have to worry about that.

Ishida kept looking around. They were less then two blocks away from his house and he didnt see anyone around. Slowly he linked his arm with Ichigo's, and his face turned a light pink.

Ichigo looked down then took Ishida's hand in his own. Ishida blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p>"Please, sit. Should I make some tea?" Ishida said when they got into his apartment.<p>

"You sit, i'll make it"

"It's alright, Kurosaki, I can - Hey!" Ichigo picked him up and carried him into the spotless living room.

"K-kurosaki,.. put m-me down..!"

"Alright" Ichigo dropped him.

"Ow! Damn soul reaper,.."

Ichigo grinned at him before he disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few mins later, placing two steaming cups on the table and sitting across from Ishida.

"Kurosaki,.. Why,.. Did you do that,.. The last time you were here.."

This time Ichigo blushed.

"Because,.. I... I dont know! Maybe I like you? A lot,.. Maybe I,.. I,.." He looked away.

Ishida was shocked. _'Kurosaki,.. Like,.. Me,.?'_

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo met Ishida's dark blue eyes.

He closed the gap between them and leaned over Ishida who was lightly panting, which got worse the close they got.

"Ichigo,.." He said breathlessly.

"Yes, Uyru?" He whispered.

"Kiss me,.."

Ichigo pushed him against the couch and started kissing him, Ishida instantly pulling him closer. Ichigo started biting at Ishida's lips, begging to be let in until the kiss got deeper. Ichigo climbed on top and Ishida's fingers slid into his hair, pulling him closer. Ichigo slid one hand to the back of Ishida's neck, and used his free hand to take off his shirt, then Ichigo sat up to take off his own. It didnt even hit the floor before Ishida was pulling him back down to him, fingers in his hair and arm around his back, pulling him closer.

Ishida started to moan into Ichigo's mouth which made his skin tingle even more. He started sucking on Ishida's neck, then biting, causing Ishida's nails to dig into his back. The more Ishida moaned, and the more his nails threatened to break Ichigo's skin, the more Ichigo wanted him. He started rubbing his body against the one underneath him, sliding on hand down Ishida's bare chest and stomac all the way down, then back up again, causing Ishida to catch his breath for a moment. They kissed a few moments, and Ishida started pulling at Ichigo's pants. Ichigo pulled away and got off him.

"Uryu,.." He said panting. "Do you,.. Do you want,.."

Ishida climbed onto Ichigo, sliding his legs around Ichigo's waist.

"You, Ichigo. Only you" He whispered, before they started kissing again. Ichigo picked him up. By the time they got to Ishida's bedroom, Ichigo's pants were falling off, and Ishida's where almost off as well. With their pants and boxers gone, Ichigo put him on the bed and climbed on top, Ishida's legs going around his waist.

Ichigo started licking Ishida from his neck all the way down his chest, kissing and sucking his bare skin all the way down. Then he did the same going back up, spending time on each of Ishida's nipples. He loved the way Ishida moaned every time he rubbed their erections against each other. Grabbing a bottle of lotion from the side table, he lubed up his member and his fingers. He started kissing Ishida again, and slid his tongue into his hot mouth and slowly started to insert a finger into the tight hole. They kept kissing, as Ichigo got two fingers in and began to scissor them.

Slowly, he slid his member in, being as careful as possible. He slid all the way in, and then waited a few moments until Ishida relaxed. Then he started to go in and out, trying not to hurt the smaller man. As he started to go faster he though he hurt him as Ishida caught is breath, but then let out a rather loud moan as Ichigo hit a certain spot. Their thrusts grew harder and harder, until Ishida was moaning with every thrust, clawing at Ichigo's back, tearing the skin, pulling his hair, doing anything to get more.

"I-Ichigo!" He kept repeating, each time a little louder.

Ichigo started stroking Ishida's member in time to his thrusts.

"Ichigo-!" Ishida gasped as he came all over both of their naked bodies. Ichigo couldnt take it anymore.

"Uryu!"

The loud moan escaped Ichigo's mouth as he came deep inside Ishida. They stayed there, panting, until Ichigo finally got up lied on his back. Pulled the blanket off the edge of the bed and covered them both with it, curling up in Ichigo's arms.

_'I could lie here forever,..'_ He though.

"Dont ever leave me, my Ichigo Kuroaski.." Ishida whispered.

"I wont" He whispered back, gently kissing the top of Ishida's head.

"I wont" He whispered again. "I love you, Uyru" He whispered even softer.

The feel of Ichigo's warm body and his words echoing in his head were the last thing Ishida remembered as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading chapter 2! 3 Will be up soon! Please review! And sorry for any errors, its 1 in the morning and I havnt slept well for the past few days.<br>Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ^^ This is chapter 3! thank you for reading! Sorry chapter 2 was horrible :/ I was really tired... Anyway, enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up to the smell of pancakes. He stretched and looked out the window to see it wasnt quite dawn yet. Then he realized he wasnt in his room,..<p>

_'Thats right,.. Im in Ishida's room,..'_

Everything that happened last night came back to him. He got out of bed, found his boxers and put them on. Ishida was standing at the stove, and had just put the last of the pancakes on a plate wen Ichigo walked up behind him.

"Good morning" Ichigo said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around Ishida from behind and rested his head on Ishida's shoulder.

"Well im surprised to see you up so early, Kurosaki" He said, pushing his glasses back up his nose and placing a hand on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo sighed into his shoulder.

"Go sit, breakfast is ready"

Ichigo sat down and watched Ishida fill two cups with coffee and place two plates of pancakes on the table.

"You know you didnt have to make me anything,.." Ichigo said, taking a bite. "But these are delicious."

"I-it's nothing.." Ishida said, his face getting a little pink as he looked away.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later they were walking to school. Ichigo slid his arm around Ishida's waist and held him closer, resting his head on Ishida's shoulder.<p>

"I cant believe you get up so early in the morning.."

"Well, Kurosaki, its really not all the early for most people. Its just early for you" Ishida smiled a little.

"Its still too damn early..."

"Hey, Kurosaki,.. Would you,.. Want to stay with me,.. This weekend?"

Ichigo stopped and looked at him, arm still around Ishida's waist.

"You really,.. Would that be okay?"

"Well, I asked didnt I? If you'll be to busy then you dont have to, but.."

"Come here" Ichigo said, pulling him closer, lightly kissing him.

"I'd love to" He said, holding Ishida closer.

As they walked into class and sat down Ishida's head was spinning.

_'Did all of that,.. Really just happen?'_

He couldnt wait for the weekend, just the thought of spending time with Kurosaki made him happy. That night as he lied in bed, waiting for the week to end, one last thing crossed his mind before he fell asleep.

_'I love you to, Ichigo.'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo left his dad a note friday morning saying he'd be gone for the weekend. He knew his dad wouldnt care, but he left the note anyway, at least so his sisters wouldnt worry.<p>

All day the clouds overhead kept getting darker, and it started raining as him and Ishida walked home. They ran the last of the way, and finally got inside.

"Well, that sucked" Ichigo said, pulling off his soaked shoes, socks, and finally his shirt. Ishida had set his stuff down and walked over to the window.

"Ive always loved the rain" he said, watching the drops slide down the window. "Its soothing, like a waterfall. Gently washing away the stains on your soul untill you can think clearly, like sins being forgiven"

Ichigo stood there, watching Ishida's reflection in the window as he spoke, looking out into the falling rain. He looked so peaceful for once, like any troubles he was dealing with were temporarily falling away with every drop that fell to the Earth. He looked so... beautiful...

"Uryu" Ichigo said quietly.

Ishida turned to look at him.

"I,.."

He walked closer, placing his hand on Ishida's cheek and lifting his face a little so he could look into Ishida's eyes.

"Your beautiful.." He whispered. "Absolutely beautiful.."

A tear slid down Ishida's flawless skin as Ichigo said this, staring into his eyes.

"I.. Ichigo... I love you,.."

Another tear fell, then another, until Ishida was sobbing.

"Uyru, whats wrong? I love you to whats wrong? Please tell me.." Ichigo said, sitting on his knees to look into Ishida's face.

"What if,.. Something happens,.. and you get hurt, or.."

Ichigo put a finger to his lips.

"It'll be okay, dont worry, nothings going to happen to me.."

"Dont you get it?" He whispered, clinging to Ichigo. "Everyone ive even been close to has died,.. Died and left me all alone..! I cant do that again,.. I cant,.." He sobbed into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo held him close, he could feel Ishida's heart pounding, his body shaking with every sob, his tears falling like rain...

"Please stop,.. Uryu, please,.."

He kept crying so Ichigo kissed him. He kept kissing him until his sobs quieted and his tears stopped falling.

"I'll always be here, Uryu..." He kissed him again. "I will never leave you"

Ishida looked into Ichigo's eyes, and found that he wasnt lying. Ishida kissed him lighty at first, slowly his mind calmed with every kiss as each one got more passionate. Ichigo slowly pushed Uryu down till he was laying on the floor with Ichigo's arms around him, their bare chests, lips, and tongues touching, slowly becoming one. Each heartbeat brought them closer together, any worry or fear melted away with ever touch of their lips, till it was just them and the sound of the rain, laying together, knowing they wouldn't change anything even if it meant they could have the whole world. To them, they were each others world.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ^^ Thank you for reading chapter 4! If atleast one person wants me to keep writing, I will. Please- I Need Reviews! Please please please give me a review!

* * *

><p>Ishida woke up with Ichigo laying on his chest. Yawning, he sat up a little and stretched. He tried to move Ichigo off of him, but the bigger man only hugged him tighter. Ishida couldnt help but smile.<p>

'_Alright,.. I wont get up" _He thought, lightly running his fingers through Ichigo's orange hair. It was a perfect day, outside it was raining and cold. Days like this were always the best to just sit at home and read. But with Ichigo here, that would make today even better.

_'Is this happiness? Waking up everymorning with the man I love?' _He almost laughed. _'The man I love,.. I wonder what the others would say if they saw this..'_

Ichigo stirred as he woke up then pulled the blanket back up to his chin.

"Why is it so cold in here.."

"Your cold?"

Ichigo murmered a reply.

"Then I guess you need to be warmed up" Ishida said, pulling Ichigo up to kiss him. After a few moments they parted.

"Any warmer?" Ishida asked.

"Not yet,.."

Ishida pulled Ichigo to him again, kissing him more and more. He rolled them over so Ichigo was under him.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but,.. It dosent work like that" Ichigo smirked, flipping them back over and kissing him. Ishida tried to push the bigger man up but Ichigo held him down and kissed him more. Soon, Ichigo's body was pressing against his, holding his hands in one hand while the other slowly drifted up and down Ishida's body. The feel of Ichigo's body against his, his hands pinned above his head, the taste and feel of Ichigo's tongue,..

Ishida moaned into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo stopped kissing him which left Ishida gasping for breath.

"Really now, Uryu,.. It seems to me that you like it" Ichigo breathed into his ear, making Ishida shudder. Ichigo started licking at his ear and neck, making Ishida moan in responce.

'Ichigo,.. More,..' He said breathlessly.

Ichigo licked and sucked his way down past Ishida waist before taking him in his mouth.

Ichigo's mouth was hot and wet, and he knew just how to flick his tongue up and down. It didnt take long for him to come.

He layed there, panting.

"Now, I need a shower,.." He said wen he got his breath back.

He was suprised wen Ichigo didnt follow him to the bathroom, but started the shower anyway. He had only been in for a few minuets wen Ichigo joined him, pulling him close from behind and kissing his neck.

Instantly his body started to tingle, and it got harder to breathe. He turned around and faced Ichigo, who pushed him against the wall and slid his tongue into Ishida's mouth. With Ichigo's amazing tongue in his mouth, his hands around Ishida's waist, body pressed against his, being pushed against the wall, Ishida almost instantly moaned and slid his fingers into Ichigo's hair. He started to drag his nails down Ichigo's back and pull at his hair, knowing how much Ichigo liked it. Soon they were going at eachother, nails, teeth, hair. It didnt take long for Ichigo to push him back against the wall again, hard, and press against Ishida's tight hole. Ichigo slid Ishida's legs around his waist and started sucking on his neck, making Ishida go crazy. He moaned and pulled Ichigo closer, pressing their hips together. Ichigo kissed him as he slowly slid inside, getting a moan from Ishida in responce. It didnt take long for his thrusts to get harder, especially with Ishida clawing at his back and sucking on his tongue. Before long they were both moaning and Ichigo thought he would explode any second. The sound of Ishida as he came, nails digging into his back so hard he was probly bleeding, the way Ishida's body gripped his tighter sent Ichigo over the edge, and blurred his vision.

Wen he could finally breathe regularly again, he helped Ishida stand then hugged him, holding him close, the hot water flowing over them.

"Don't let anyone take you from me,.." Ichigo said into his shoulder. "You know if that happens I wont give up on you. I wont let anyone take you from me."

"Ichigo, you dont have to worry about that" He said, holding him. "I'll never let anyone come between us, I'll always be yours. Forever yours"


End file.
